CSI- New York - Working together
by Lohane Taaylor
Summary: Reports the CSI as a family, are seeking to solve a case. The story has moments too adventure and investigation. Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!
1. Chapter 1

_**N / A: My main idea arose when I thought: "What if the NY CSI team became a family?"**_

_**Of course, your opinion will really make my day better.**_

_**Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not have CSI NY and their only lend them to this fictional story.**_

* * *

**Introduction**

**Daddy: Mac Taylor**

He is the chief of police. The Offbeat is that your employees are your children.

Although they work together in the department, Mac tries to keep the relationship strictly professional, then he demands of their children posing as if they were ordinary employees.

It's a protective father, wants to keep all their children together with him, though they are all grown up now.

**Mommy: Stella Bonasera Taylor**

Is one of the richest housewives in New York. A very kind and loving mother, who likes to keep the pups of the wings.  
Loves her husband Mac Taylor.

* * *

**Children**

**Donald Flack Taylor**

Don is the eldest son of the couple.  
It is a very professional detective, but sometimes he forgets to keep the bond separate professional staff and always gets scolded by his boss /Dad for mixing things up.  
Don is a womanizer, can not see a tail skirt that already vai ago.  
It is a very protective brother. Always try to take the brothers troublemakers from the clutches of her father.

**Sheldon Hawkes Taylor**

Sheldon was adopted by the couple. Your bond with your parents is great and he is very proud to be a member of this family.  
As a sign of gratitude, knowing that her mother always dreamed of having a doctor in the family, Sheldon studied medicine and pride of their parents is part of the great team of CSI research, has a lab he shares with his uncle Sid Hammerback.

**Danny Messer Taylor**

Danny is the son of Mac and Stella, lives getting into trouble, especially at work. He is the typical cop who shoots and then asks for that reason always rubs against your boss at work.  
Has a difficult temper and break the rules all the time. It has a kind of 'courtship' with Lindsay, but both denied having a crush on each other and tell everyone that they are "just friends" because from the beginning they were instructed not to relations between employees. His brothers not only as the suspect threaten all the time, after all a man not to be a womanizer from day to night, he and Lindsay are working a lot of time together.

**Adam Taylor**

Unlike his brothers Adam chose to be a computer technician  
His parents were happy with the choice of the child, because all their children at risk all the time.  
It's another problem child. Most of the time he is playing video games on time service, which leaves his father very angry.

**Reed Taylor**

Reed is studying journalism. It is the youngest son. He has his own news blog.  
Because it leverages the benefits youngest and brags with the money their parents.  
It is a famous playboy.  
Has the father and mother by hands, wins everything he wants.

* * *

**Jo Danville**

Sister of Mac  
She and Mac are very united. They are always willing to help each other.  
Is engaging with Mac's best friend and has a daughter named Lindsay's.  
Mother and dedicated professional. Always helping with investigations.  
It is known by gently nephews call goss, nickname given to her by what they regard it as gossip Of course, this nickname is given to her without her at least dream, because then surely know Mac and pluck the skin of children.

**Lindsay Monroe Danville**

A beautiful and attractive woman. Researcher. Working in the lab and on the street. Always willing to listen to what your friends have work to vent.

It is the only niece of Mac, who consequently became her godfather. In spare moments she's always with the Taylor family. Has an alleged affair with his cousin. But afraid to take and lose your job.

* * *

**Sid Hammerback.**

Sid is Mac's best friend has an affair with his adoptive sister of Mac and became more a member of the Taylor family. The children Taylors often call him "Uncle Sid". He works as a surgeon is a famous doctor and always helps his nephew Sheldon.

* * *

**END NOTE: I know, I know. It's a fanfiction so it's just an imagination and please keep reading and I'm waiting for your comments**


	2. Chapter 2

_On a sunny morning, as the police department, Danny goes to meet Lindsay._

_The two are in a relationship for some time, but nothing official and everything hidden ace._

**DANNY** - Hi honey, served?

_Danny Lindsay offered a cup of coffee._

**LINDSAY**-Danny, do not call me that here, it will create suspicion, you know that relationship is not allowed in the workplace.

**DANNY** - Whoever sees thinks the department head is not married to an employee.

**LINDSAY**-Danny does not speak well, they are your parents. Now do me a favor, that smell is making me sick. Then retire.

**DANNY**-What smell? I?

**LINDSAY**-No Danny, your coffee!

_Danny approached Lindsay to kiss on the mouth but was cut off by a very familiar sound._

Hum..hum...

**MAC**-Am I interrupting something?

**LINDSAY** Of course not Mac We were just talking about the horrible smell of coffee Danny.

_Mac and Danny looked confused._

**LINDSAY**-Mac, taking advantage that you're here. Can we talk a minute?

**MAC**-course Lindsay. Danny give us license.

**DANNY** Sure. He said leaving the room.

**LINDSAY**-For now we do not have a case yet, I can leave for a few hours boss?

**MAC**-Something happened Lindsay?

**LINDSAY**-routine visit to the doctor. Nothing serious!

**MAC**-Yes you can, but concerning the case, just pick one, wish you were there to home, wanted to talk to everyone there. Any problems?

**LINDSAY**-I will do my best to be there as soon as possible.

Thanks boss.

**NO HOSPITAL**

_Lindsay could not control himself, walked from one side to the other._

Secretary of the Hospital Mrs. Lindsay, Dr. Julia is already waiting for you in the office, can enter.

**LINDSAY**-Thank you.

**DRA**. **JULIA** - Morning Lindsay. How are you? I amaze me with your visit?

**LINDSAY**-Nnoooooo. I mean, I think not.

**DRA**. **JULIA** - What is happening.

**LINDSAY**-Well, I've been feeling bad for several times, many of them have vomited, no longer stand the smell of coffee.

**DRA**. **JULIA** - But how long are you feeling well?

**LINDSAY**-About 15 days.

**DRA**. **JULIA** - Why not come to me before?

**LINDSAY**-I thought the sickness would pass, but not passed.

**DRA**. **JULIA** - Well, now you have a time you're feeling bad we do a ultrasound and see if there's something wrong with you.

_Dr. Lindsay started the procedure, she suddenly stopped, stood still, seemed to be concerned about the health of Lindsay._

**LINDSAY**-Are you okay? Find anything? Is it something serious? I'm going to die?

_Soon after the doctor began to fill my eyes with tears._

**DRA**. **JULIA** - Calm Lindsay. I'm impressed. I just kept still for that growth came in my head like a flash. You are in a relationship with someone? Hey ... Of course she is! I mean, you have a boyfriend or something?

_The doctor put the machine back on ultrasound Lindsay._

**DRA**. **JULIA** - Lindsay, you see this little dot here?

**LINDSAY**-course. But what is it?

**DRA**. **JULIA** - So Lindsay, this is a small blip fetus and is within you. Congratulations ... Mommy you'll be. But answer me one thing, you know who the father does not know?

**LINDSAY**-Ahm. Yes, but ... is sure that I will be a mother?

**DRA**. **JULIA** - Sure Lindsay. There is no doubt.

_Lindsay left the hospital agitated. I did not know if she smiled or cried. There were many emotions._

_Then she began to imagine how it would be when she told Danny._

_Does he accept the baby?_

_And Mac .. Does Lindsay resign?_

_And his mother and the mother of Danny accept grandparents be so early?_

_Several questions prowled the head of Lindsay._

_But the main thing was: How would it be all this news?_

_She was without delay to such a meeting at the home of Taylor's new about the case._


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone was in the house waiting for the new case._

**LINDSAY** _(thought_) - It seems to be something important.

**MAC**-Please stay in a comfortable position, because our conversation will be long.

_Everyone looked worried accents._

**MAC**-So some friends of mine came to see me, believe my team is more competent to solve this mysterious case.

_He was silent for a while and continued ..._

**MAC**-5 children of federal employees died, suicide.

**DON**-If they committed suicide, and you're saying this information, for what reason we have to investigate? As far as I know only look for killers.

**Mac**-Donald Flack Taylor, you shut up, if I said that the conversation will be long, I meant will be long.

Please do not make the same mistake that Don, do not interrupt me until I have finished.

I am the head of this department, although we are a family, I decide which cases to take or not,.  
Who wants to resign, I'm here.

Became clear, Don?

_Don blushed with shame for having taken a scolding in front of others, even though his father was already calling Don_

**DON**- Yes, boss!

**MAC**-Returning, all who commit suicide have a connection with one person, a kind of nanny, they all were in full possession of this lady, and she loves to keep track of things. The unusual is that none of them were children, so she is a nanny for teens and young rebels and the report says she does everything to keep them in line.

_Everyone looked startled._

**MAC**-I was thinking of passing me by a father who can not put their children in line, which is certainly not the case is not boys?

_Mac made a joke to break the ice, after all everyone was amazed._

**MAC**-So some will work directly in the case and not others.

Well I and Stella been thinking in the attitude of yours to fit this role. And that fit perfectly are Danny and Adam.

But it would be better that one of you to investigate the case.

So I figured that Danny could be linked directly to the case and Adam would help in the investigation.

Lindsay wish you were with us directly in case it may be?

**LINDSAY** Sure Mac, would love to be his daughter.

_Lindsay glanced discreetly at Danny and they both smiled covertly._

**MAC**-Don you were also on my list of transgressions and your attitude now you just got a promotion and become my son even at work.

_Don was saddened and pouted for the mother smiled._

**MAC**-The rest of you will be guided by Aunt Jo and Uncle Sid.

Not to be left doubts about the case, I'll explain in a simple way.

Lindsay, Danny and Don are my children. Others will do an investigation to know everything about this babysitter and her bizarre cases, the case will fix ASAP.

Do you understand?

_All in a single sound answered:_ Yes sir.

**MAC**-Stella, Lindsay, Don and Danny in the office please like to explain a few things.

_Meanwhile others were preparing the last lunch as a family until the case is resolved .._

**OFFICE**

**MAC** - I rented a new apartment. Danny and Dom will share a room, you Lindsay will have a room just for you, now are riding the decor, you'll be a typical teenager shy but spoiled by her father for being an only child, but never get in trouble. I believe it will not be difficult for you right?

_Lindsay smiled in acknowledgment. Look at her face and was enjoying the new role_

MAC continued smiling- Danny, Lindsay and you will have no problem adjusting to the role, after all you are of my "problem kids"

_Lindsay and Stella laughed_.

**DANNY**-Hei ... that's not funny.

**MAC**- Don, you will be a child calm and protective, but you will have moments of rebellion, because I was thinking it would be more convincing to have two rebellious children.

_Don nodded was more distant look._

**MAC**-Honey, I think I need not comment much, after all I am a very needy husband who needs lots of love and affection.

**STELLA**-Stop that Mac is not so smart guy, you can not use a case for having treats his wife.

**MAC**-Pity. I thought you would fall.

_All except Don laughed._

**STELLA**-Son has something bothering you?

_Don replied negatively, but looking at the floor_

**MAC**-Ok You are dismissed.

_Everyone was leaving, he grabbed the arm of Don, preventing him to leave office._

_Mac sat up and pulled his son on his lap_.

**MAC**-Son, look at me. I know I owe you an apology, I know I overdid it there in the room, but I was elated and concerned about this case, did not want to play. I know that if I had not been severe was trying to explain the case so far.

_Don looked at his father._

**MAC**-E not! I'm not chastising you putting you in this case. I know you represent this role very well.

_Mac and Don hugged and left the office._

**MAC**-Oh! Don, Danny and Lindsay, a minute, I forgot to say one more thing.

_They approached._

**MAC**-Children's new nanny has unusual methods and see Daddy loves patting the children.

_Danny would protest, but was frozen by the glare of the parent._

**MAC**-As said before, who are not satisfied simply resign.

**DANNY** (shouted) - Dad .. I said nothing!

**MAC**-Oh! Children, his mother and I are the ones who have money, so if you need anything just ask. And no alcohol at all Danny has 16 years, Lindsay is 14 and Don is 18 years.

With irony DANNY said the father-Anything else to say master?

**MAC**-I hope you have not begun to interpret the case, for which I feel a hint of bad parenting in your tone you can be sure that you'll be heating up soon.

**DANNY** Sorry.

_Danny replied pouting typical, making his father burst out in laughter._

**MAC** - For now you are dismissed. Let's have lunch because we have a long case to solve.

_Everyone left smiling and went to the lunch table._

**ADAM**-reuniãozinha seemed that this was not going to end.

**MAC**-smelling lunch is great. Congratulations children.

_Adam Sheldon rolled their eyes and making others fall about laughing because they did not like being called children._

_All lunched with much chatter and laughter._

_Then they headed to the living room, where they spent a long time chatting. When Stella had the great idea to prepare an afternoon snack._

**STELLA**-Hey Don, why do not you help me to prepare a snack and a coffee?

**DON**-Yes mommy.

**IN THE KITCHEN**

**STELLA**-Hey my love, you know that your father and I love you not?

Your dad just does not like to mix work with family ties, except in this case you will be his children.

**DON** I know Mom. If this is the scolding he gave me back in the room already decided in office.

**STELLA**-I am happy and relieved my son. Here comes baby in a hug Mommy

_Don was giving his mother a hug, but protesting._

**DON**- Mom, Baby? I'm not a baby!

_Stella warmly embraced his son and gave him a pat on the butt slap._

_***SMACK***_

**DON**-Mom .. What was that?

**STELLA** You guys never cease to be my babies.

_Don pouted and rubbed the bite he had just received, making his mother laugh with childish son._


	4. Chapter 4

**MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM**

**MAC** - Hey Lindsay, how was the doctor? Is everything okay with you?

**LINDSAY**-Mac is yes, they were just routine tests. You know it?

_Everyone looked at each other curiously._

_All got a cup of coffee unless Lindsay_

**DANNY**-refusing what you like best?

**LINDSAY**-Danny ... is not it. I'm just a little unwell.

_Lindsay suddenly ran off with his hand in his mouth toward the bathroom._

**MAC**-Danny, you know what's happening with Lindsay?

**DANNY**- No Dad. She is behaving so will some day. More asked me why?

**MAC**-Curiosity, after all you work enough time together. If there's something you'd tell me right?

**DANNY** Sure. I'll see if she needs help.

**MAC**- Go.

**IN THE BATHROOM**

**DANNY**-Hei ... is it really okay?

**LINDSAY**-It's okay. Just ate something that did not make me well. I needed to lie down a bit.

**DANNY**- Sure, in Adam's room, I think he will not mind. Soon you take something to eat. Have any preference?

**LINDSAY**-No. Just anything that contains no caffeine.

_Both smiled and left the bathroom._

**DANNY**-Hey.

_Lindsay looked back._

**DANNY**-I love you. Whispered.

**LINDSAY**- I too.

_Danny room and went to Lindsay's room for Adam._

**DANNY**-Adam has a problem if Lindsay sleep in your room?

Because my is under renovation, do not think she would improve with a strong smell of paint is not it?

**ADAM**- Brother, Of course not, she will always be welcome. Even more now ...

**DANNY** How so even more now?

**ADAM**-Brother, I'm no fool. Everyone noticed that you have a case, do not admire that Dad still was not talking to you. So if she is with you she's family, has a free pass. You do not need to ask me for permission.

**DANNY** Adam Speak low, people can hear.

**ADAM**- Who? Daddy? Hey, Dad?

**Mac**-What?

_Danny looked at his brother almost pleading._

**ADAM**-Lindsay is welcome here?

**MAC**- Of course. She knows it, always knew! More by this question now?

**ADAM**-Why Danny is wondering if she can rest in my room, I just said that she not only can but must.

**MAC** That's right my son.

_Danny was frozen thinking that his brother would tell it right there._

_Adam laughed._

END NOTE: I know, I know… **This is small ... but the next ... Wait!**

**I hope your comment….**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: As requested, I translated this story ... Hope you enjoy ...

Your opinion always make my day better ... :)

Games in Family

_After an afternoon snack, Don sat on the couch and grabbed the joystick_.

**DON**-E there who will want to lose?

_Mac replied to laughter:_

**MAC**-I want to play. Let's see if I'm still rusty. It's like riding a bike. I ran away from home several times to play at the arcade. It was the best. Well, I guess I'm still the best and you will lose!

**DON**-Father Come on. This is not like the old days. Before you only had one button. Look at this Joystick. I'm talking about playing for real.

**MAC**-But I'll play!

**DON**-Ha ha ha ... I've seen that I will be the winner without even starting the game.

**STELLA**-Can I play too?

**MAC**-Don is in need of one pair, love.

**DON** - Father... This is a low blow.

**MAC**-Just because are a woman?

**DON**- Dad is not fair.

**MAC**-Okay. I play with his mother, can choose the best among his brethren, but no use crying if you lose to Mom and Dad.

**STELLA**-Are underestimating me?

**ADAM**-What is mother? You will not have any chance with me and Don

**MAC** Let's just start this game soon, because I'm already nervous, I started at a disadvantage.

_Mac said to laughter. Stella patted the shoulder of Mac_

**STELLA**-funny. This is all a huge bias. Should we bet. What do you think?

**ADAM**/**DON**- yes!

**MAC**-Clean the house for 1 month.

**SHELDON**- Dad, have you prepared to lose?

**MAC**-Until you Sheldon?

**SHELDON**: What is? No one ever wins those two.

**MAC**-Nobody trusts our potential love.

**SHELDON** It's not that parent. The problem is that you are too old to play.

**MAC**-How is it brat?

**STELLA**-Don .. Danny ... You are considered the best players, right?

_Both looked at each other and confirmed._

**STELLA**-And you agree?

**SHELDON** / DANNY-Yes.

**STELLA**-So if I win and Mac, you will do everything Mac and me say. Do you accept?

**ALL**-yessssssss.

**MAC**-That same love we show for these "kids" our potential.

_Mac and Stella began to kiss._

**DANNY**-Personal ... have kids present in the environment.

**ADAM**-Que disgust dad.

**STELLA**-So you mean that you are even our kids?

**SHELDON**- Mom. It really is disgusting. We do not need to witness this scene.

_Mac and Stella burst into laughter, after all their children were disgusted face._

_The game started, everyone was excited about the result._

_When the game ended about 25 minutes, Lindsay screamed:_

Game over.

**MAC**/**STELLA**- Ah! We won!

**SHELDON** What happened with you? They never lost that. Shame.

**DANNY**-It that right? Nooooooo! I must be visually impaired.

**LINDSAY**-Never underestimate a determined woman.

_Lindsay said sitting between Mac and Stella._

**STELLA** That's right dear, always get what we want.

_The boys looked sullen._

**MAC**-Kids, stop this evil humor ... what is old can not win?

**STELLA**-Say this for you ... I'm not old!

_Adam pouted._

**ADAM**-Why are you the best at everything?

**MAC**-Not at all dear. Just the essentials. Now wipe that pouted of the mouth and go get a soda for me.

**ADAM**-But why me?

**MAC**-forgotten our bet?

**ADAM**-I thought it was a joke!

**MAC**-But it was not. Listen all: He who does not fulfill the agreement will have trouble sitting.

Son, just go and grab my soda and the next think of anything better than to bet against his old.

_Mac finished laughing._

**STELLA**-Love. The next remind me to add another 11 months.

**MAC**-Good love.

**ADAM**- Daddy the soda.

**MAC**-Good boy. Thank you!

Sheldon?

**SHELDON**- Hi Dad.

**MAC**-I need a massage.

**SHELDON**-What?

**MAC** - That's right you heard. You called me old.

_Sheldon began to massage that seemed endless._

**MAC**-Don?

**DON** _replied with a tone of irony_ - What sir?

**MAC**-Stop being so dramatic and call the pizzeria. Let's end our evening with a flourish, because tomorrow we will begin our mysterious case.

**ADAM**- Daddy .. We can watch a movie?

**MAC**-Of course, but a good choice.

**DANNY** - Panic.

**DON**-Action

**STELLA**-Boys ... enter into an agreement, because this way you will get what is a beautiful romance movie.

_The boys eyes widened and yelled:_ ADVENTURE.

_After 30 minutes followed by massage:_

**SHELDON**- Daddy? Is it good? I'm tired already!

**MAC**-Come here boy.

_Mac Sheldon said pulling on his lap._

**MAC**- My son the next time you call me old will give many spankings that you will see how I'm still new.

_Mac said his son smiling._

**MAC**-I'm kidding. I love you son.

**SHELDON**- old...Oops ... daddyyy... love you too...

**STELLA**-Mac will be your sister will come today with Aiden?

I would like to say goodbye to my daughter.

Moreover, we need to go out tomorrow with Danny, Lindsay and Dom early and I did not want to leave the kids alone.

**ADAM**-Mom .. kids? we do not need a babysitter. Stop bothering Aunt Jo.

**MAC**-really are not kids anymore. But with this aggressive behavior only what you will gain is a good spanking. Speaking of which, Sheldon ... join me and Adam.

**SHELDON**- Sure.

**MAC**-I do not care for her aunt's complaint coming from you. I want you to behave in my absence and she will have carte blanche to discipline them. So walk the line.

**SHELDON** Do not worry Dad. I just think it would not need a babysitter. But if that's what you want, that's fine for me.

**MAC**-Adam?

**ADAM**- You speak and I obey

**MAC**-Adam ...

**ADAM**-Okay Daddy. I get it. I'll try to stay out of trouble.

**DON**-The pizzas arrived.

_All were reunited watching the movie and eating pizza._

_The family was the way I liked Mac. And Lindsay already felt at home.__After all she was carrying a belly Taylor._


	6. Chapter 6

_Jo arrived. And snuggled on the couch ... Just when the movie ended Stella said Adam Reed and you will sleep in our room tonight. Aunt Jo Lindsay and need rest._

**Adam**-Why not Danny?

**Mac-** Danny will stay with us a long time and you ... not.

**Jo-**Mac does not worry me. I sleep right here ... the couch.

**Adam**- Non aunt. You can sleep in my bed. I'm sorry.

_**Stella**__ hugged Adam_: Baby, I knew you would not disappoint me.

_**Mac **__joined the hug_: Love you my boy.

**Stella-**Boys, bed ...

**Sheldon**- It's early.

_**Mac**__ slapped the hot kid_: Do what your mother said ... Now!

**Sheldon**-Ok. Okay ... I'm going.

* * *

_In room of Don and Sheldon_

**Sheldon**-Sometimes it's unfair.

**Don-**What?

**Sheldon**- They always send.

**Don**-Stop it ... you do not live here anymore ... Mom and Dad do it to feel that we are part of it yet.

**Sheldon-**We are adults ...

**Don**-How long have not you sleep here?

**Sheldon**-Very ... we see ourselves at work.

**Don**- So ... Mom wants to keep control ... she loves us very much. You do not give opportunity for her to be in your life.

**Sheldon**-I love this family.

**Don**- I try to get back in touch as much as possible. . just do not like the spankings ... they are not pleasant.

**Sheldon**- Good .. are not the same ... But they are in love ... sometimes in a game ... or even when they deserve ... is more in love.

**Don-** I know ... everything to keep us on track ... But this week will be very long.

_**Mac** interrupted the conversation knocking_: Can we come in?

**Don-**you ask?

_Mac and Stella entered smiling._

**Stella**-You are ready?

**Sheldon-**Don and I were going to change now.

_Stella Sheldon approached and began to undress him._

**Sheldon**-Mom .. it is not necessary... I am a man ...

**Stella-**For me it will always be a boy ... Now take that jeans soon.

**Sheldon**- Dad?!

_Stella ignored the protest and began to undo the feel of the boy's pants._

_Sheldon was ashamed, but helped her mother... then she went after Don .. and he left it without help ceremonies. After all she would never change her mind. Mac and Stella covered the boys with kisses._

**Stella**-Goodnight Mom's babies.

**Mac**-Goodnight Mom's babies.

**Stella**-Mac ..

**Mac**-Ok .. Dad also ...

_The boys laughed._

**Sheldon**-Mom .. dad ...

**Mac**-Alright Sheldon?

**Sheldon**-Well ... time does not mean a thing ...

**Stella**-What?

**Sheldon**-I love you.

**Stella**-Baby ... we love you.

* * *

**Danny's room**

**Reed**-Danny ... can I ask?

**Danny**- Sure.

**Reed**-... and Lindsay And you?

**Danny**-What?

**Reed**- we know that something happened.

**Danny**- But ... did you notice anything?

**Reed**-No. .. just think weird daddy put you in the same case ... you will be watched all the time ... care

**Danny**- Reed ... will?

**Reed**-You know the story caught the mouse trap? Just think it could be a trap ...

**Mac**-Trap? That Trap?

**Reed**-To catch the mouse.

**Stella**-What Mouse?

**Reed**-Well .. I was explaining to Danny .. that serves the mousetrap to catch a mouse in the act.

**Mac**-It always happens ...

**Danny**-I need not explain anything more ... I do not want to know the mousetrap and mouse much less ... Enough!

**Mac**-Goodnight Danny.

Danny- Daddy .. thanks for letting me sleep here tonight.

**Stella**- Do not thank son ... Don and you will be with us long enough ...

**Mac**- Yes boy ... Now sleep ...

* * *

**In room of Mac and Stella**

_Reed and Adam arrived and were fighting to see who would lie down beside Stella._

**Adam**-I want to sleep on my mother's side.

**Reed**- not is just.

**Mac**-That's it? You do not want to sleep next to me?

**Reed**-You give spankings all the time.

_**Stella** blinked for Mac_: Adam ... you can sleep on my side ...

_Reed pouted but lay beside her father .. Adam was smiling when laid ... Stella strong but hugged the boy and he rolled to the side of Mac_

**Adam**-No! It's not fair.

_Mac laughed and kissed Stella_.

_**Adam** snuggled into his father's chest and shouted_: Gross! And respect?

_**Stella** slapped Adam popped in and said_: Are here.

**Adam**-Aiiiiiiiii ... it hurts.

**Mac**-Good night boys ...

_The boys soon fell asleep._

**Stella**-Mac .. Thank you.

**Mac**- Thank?

**Stella**-For giving me wonderful children.

**Mac**-I love you ...


	7. Chapter 7

_The next morning ... the family was together, combining the farce._

_Stella wanted to complete the case as soon as possible ... then she, Lindsay, Don, Danny and Mac left for the new house._

_Mac promptly invited Don to go to the company and Don followed._

**Mac**-Good morning, my name is Mac Taylor.

**Receptionist**-Ok Ms. Rebekah Steper waits. Can enter.

**Mac**- Thank you

**ooooo**

**Rebekah**-So... is Mr. Taylor ... beautiful as its name.

_**Mac**__ smiled-_ Thank you. This is my son Don

**Rebekah**-beautiful as the father

_Rebekah stood behind Mac and started massaging it_

**Rebekah**-When can we start?

**Mac**-The sooner ... we need you too much.

**Rebekah**-You already know our policy work?

**Mac**-A little.

**Rebekah**-So ... My methods are unusual. I like to work the old way.

**Mac**-That's our address and phone numbers. See you in the morning.

_**Rebekah **__gave kissy in Mac .. She kissed Don in face and slapped and whispering:" Do not say anything to Mom."_

_Don was silent. But ... He glared at his father who automatically looked for he._

_Mac put his hand on Don's shoulder and guided him._

* * *

_**In the car**_

_Mac and Don were silent. Mac parked the car for a moment._

**Mac**-Son ... okay?

**Don**-What was that? You ask me if I'm okay?

**Mac**- Is a delicate situation. And we can not risk losing the case. I had to be silent. I want you to know I love your mother. I know what you mean.

**Don**- but not easy. I just want you to promise me that will not happen anymore.

**Mac**-Son ... is too early to promise ...

**Don**-Let's for the house.

_After a while ..._

**Don**-Father?!

**Mac**- It Okay?

**Don**-That ... I mean ... this situation has happened other times?

**Mac**-What situation? oh ... ow ... son. I understand your concern ... but I never betrays his mother ... clear misunderstandings happen in every marriage, but I would never hurt his mother.

**Don**-I ... I do not even know what to say ... I mean ... well ... I know my mother loves you ... but you and Ms. Rebekah confused me. In front of me that never happened ... but you do not understand.

**Mac**- I understand son ... Of course I understand ... its concern is natural ... But your mother is my life ... you believe me?

**Don**-Dad .. I believe. Sorry ... was not my intention ...

**Mac**-Heiiii ... silence. You are correct ... I understand! Thanks for taking care of his mother as well.

_Mac and Don finally arrived home. The day was quiet ... _

* * *

_In the next morning ... when Lindsay, Don, Stella and Mac were taking coffee Rebekah arrived at the house._

**Stella**- Good Morning ... You must be Ms. Steper ...

**Rebekah**- Rebekah ... please. Good morning Ms. Taylor.

**Stella**-no formalities, call me Stella. Among please.

**Rebekah**- Thank you.

**Lindsay**- Good Morning.

**Rebekah**-This should be the princess.

**Mac**- my princess ... Good morning Rebekah.

_**Stella**__ whispered in the ear of Mac_- Rebekah? Mac smiled.

**Rebekah**-Hi Don How vai?

_Don ignored._

**Stella**-Give good day for Rebekah Don

_**Don**__ rolling his eyes_... Good Morning.

**Stella**-So ... Our boy will soon 'll wake up.

_Sometime after __**Danny**__ had not noticed the presence of Rebekah and appeared only in underwear ... rubbing his eyes and whispering _"good morning" ...

**Stella**-Baby ... Rebekah...

_Danny blushed and ran into the bedroom. Dressed and went for coffee_.

**Rebekah**-Do not worry ... stay at will. They can not change the routine.

_Danny and Lindsay would not stop talking ..._

**Rebekah**- They are always well-Mac?

**Mac**-Always ...

**Rebekah**-It is very common that brothers quarrel ... but they stay together without problems.

**Mac**-Is that a problem?

**Rebekah**-No. Just different.

**Stella**- Mac...will tell your method?

**Mac**-method?

**Stella**-They fought all the time. Mac was furious and gave spankings ... after that they never quarreled.

**Mac**-Stella ... Jo is coming with the boys ...

**Rebekah**-Jo?

**Stella**- Sister Mac

* * *

_Shortly after John, Sid, Sheldon, and Adam Reed arrived._

**Mac**-Hi Jo ... how are things? (Mac looked for boys)

**Jo**- We are well.. adaptation is great. Not boys?

_**Sheldon**__, __**Adam**__ and __**Reed**__ responded:_ Sure Uncle Mac

_Mac and Stella smiled._

* * *

_Lindsay and Adam were talking in the room of Lindsay._

**Adam**- okay? You look different.

**Lindsay**-I need to talk ... that's all.

**Adam**-You can always count on me.

**Lindsay**-Tomorrow you come?

**Adam**-course ... you know you can trust me ... is not it? I know that Danny and I have problems ... but that does not change anything between me and you ... you is my friend and is my cousin

_Lindsay could not help himself and hugged Adam. But this time Rebekah came into the room_.

**Rebekah**-What is going on here?

**Adam**- We're just talking.

**Lindsay**-No problems.

**Rebekah**- you're wrong ... Adam answers me ... her parents are police officers?

**Adam**-yes.

**Rebekah**-is ... I know this story ... I thought I would not find problems in the home of Taylor ... and the problem appeared. His parents are so concerned with solving cases who forget you.

**Adam**- But did something wrong? Am I in trouble?

_At the moment Jo entered the room ... probably wanted to talk to her daughter ... but met with Rebekah and your scary look._

**Jo**-okay?

**Rebekah**-course. I was just saying how her son is adorable.

_Jo, Lindsay and Adam looked at each other confused._

_Finished the day ... and the family still did not know anything about Rebekah Steper._


	8. Chapter 8

_The next day everything was quiet and peaceful. Nothing was out of place. At least yet. Mac arrived in home , but brought with him Adam._

**Rebekah**-Hi Adam.

**Adam**-Hi Ms. Rebekah. Hi Aunt Stella. Where is Lindsay?

**Stella**- In room.

**Adam**-Uncle Mac .. okay if I go over there?

**Mac**-clear. Feel at ease.

* * *

**Lindsay's room**

**Adam**-I arrived. I came fast. I'm curious.

**Lindsay**- More you have to promise not to tell anyone.

**Adam**-I promise .. I promise ... I promise.

_Rebekah stood behind the door wanting to hear their conversation._

**Lindsay**- I'm pregnant.

**Adam**-What? How? When? Ooooh my God.

**Lindsay**- this is serious. Confirmed the doctor.

**Adam**- I ... I

_Rebekah came quickly. Lindsay and Adam were frightened._

**Rebekah**-As in other cases. Do your parents know?

**Lindsay**- Not yet.

**Rebekah**- Of course not. He would not let Adam here if knew the truth.

_Rebekah grabbed Adam by the arm dragging out of the room._

**Rebekah**-Mac. Stella. I need to go ... My son was sick ... I can not stay.

**Adam**- Mac I got to go.

**Stella**-You all right?

**Mac**-I'll take you and we talked on the way ...

**Rebekah**-No. .. do not bother. I take the boy to the house. There are no problems.

**Stella** hugged Adam- Son ... not show our house to her. **He** whispered back- I know Mom.

**Adam**-Bye Mac

* * *

_Rebekah was taking Adam to the house ... but she changed direction._

**Adam**- Where are you taking me?

**Rebekah**-For my home. I need to teach you manners.

**Adam**-Why are you doing this?

**Rebekah**-You took the purity of an amazing girl ... I knew you would bring problems. Mac and Stella are great parents ... more your mother and father did not teach you what respect means. So I'll teach you.

_Rebekah undressing the boy. But It was very cold. Adam was tied in a barrel._

* * *

**Jo called Mac**

**Mac**-Hi Jo. Alright?

**Jo**-Mac... please... You need talk to me ... Where's Adam? It was supposed to be here.

**Mac**-Jo ... Adam gone to home. He did not?

**Stella**-Mac .. okay. I told him it was for him to change his fate. Rebekah could not see our house.

**Mac**- Jo... do not worry. He will arrive soon.

* * *

_**In day after Mac left for police department.**_

**Mac**-Hi Sheldon. We have something new about Rebekah?

**Sheldon**-Yes, you were wrong. Rebekah is helpful. She enjoys it.

**Mac**-So it is not suspicious?

**Sheldon**- I think not.

* * *

_Shortly afterwards Reed arrived with a new news_.

**Reed**-Mac .. I found something.

**Mac**-What?

**Reed**-When Rebekah was hired she took care of the family ... Okay?

**Mac**-Sheldon told me the same. So we suspect the wrong person.

**Reed**-No! It's her. His friends never hired Rebekah.

**Mac**-I explain calmly.

**Reed**- Rebekah found that girls who were pregnant, unfortunately was a huge coincidence. the clients of Rebekah were girlfriends of the victims.. The ending you already know.

**Mac**-Beaten to death..attached to a barrel.. malnourished... something more?

**Sheldon**- Yes. The girls... the clients...aborted the babies.

**Mac**- Sheldon...we have enough to hold it... Look her address. Reed calls his mother and tells the story to her.

R_eed called Stella. Stella was frightened by the ability to Rebekah._

* * *

_Jo called Stella_

**Jo**-Stella Adam has not arrived yet. This is not normal, is? It is worrying.

**Stella**-How so?

**Jo**-Stella ... Rebekah could be bad for Adam?

_Stella let the phone drop to the floor_ ...

**Don**-Mom .. okay?

**Stella**-I need to talk to Lindsay.

* * *

_Stella came into the room and saw Lindsay crying ..._

**Stella**- Lindsay ... what happened?

**Lindsay**-Please .. let me.

**Stella**- Lindsay ... I need to know ... Something happened between Rebekah and Adam?

_Lindsay looked confused._

**Stella**-Lindsay .. please .. I think Rebekah kidnapped Adam.

**Lindsay**-Stella ... I need to tell ... it was not like I planned ... but it happened ..

**Stella**-what happened?

**Lindsay**-I'm pregnant.

**Stella**-what? How?

**Lindsay**-I was talking to Adam about this and Rebekah entered.

**Stella**-The same reason ...

**Lindsay**- reason?

**Stella**-Lindsay. Rebekah knows that Adam is the father of her baby ... she kidnapped him and will hurt him to death.

_Lindsay began to cry again ... _

* * *

_Stella call for Mac_

**Stella**-Mac .. Adam.

**Mac**-What? Did something happen?

**Stella**-Rebekah is with Adam. Do not ask questions ... just find it.

_Don, Danny, Sheldon and Reed helped Mac_

_Everyone was looking for Rebekah ... thinking the worst_.

* * *

**Rebekah**-Adam ... I will take Lindsay and your baby... die... life of Lindsay will not change because of you ... but when I finish I go back and give you what you want.

**Adam**-Do not do it.

**Rebekah**-You can not decide. I can. I go.

_Rebekah went to seek an abortion. Lindsay kidnapped._

_Mac and the boys arrived at the house ... sought and found his son ... helpless ... tied in Barrel, no clothes, no food. Mac began to cry and untie the son._

**Mac**-son. Is everything okay?

_**Adam**__ was crying_- Dad. I need to speak with my mother ... alone.

**Mac**-Son .. after ... we need to get out of here first.

**Adam**- Daddy .. I need ... please ... Now ... Give me your phone.

**Mac**- Okay Baby ... speak fast.

**Adam**- can leave?

**Mac**-I'm leaving.

* * *

_Adam called Stella_

**Adam**-Mom .. I am fine. Lindsay was kidnapped.

**Stella**- What?

**Adam**-Mom .. I have no time ... where's Lindsay?

**Stella**- in room.

**Adam**- I need you to stay with her ... not leave her alone.

**Stella**-Yeah .. son ... I'm going. And how are you?

**Adam**-I'm fine. Father is with me.

**Stella**- Son ... Lindsay is not ...

**Adam**-Mom .. I listen carefully ... Lindsay kidnapped her ... they go to the hospital, she wants to kill the baby ... you can not let that happen. We need you.

_Stella ran to the car and headed to the hospital in search of Lindsay._

_She met Lindsay crying and screaming too. Rebekah was surprised to see Stella, however attempted to justify._

**Rebekah**-Stella ... I can explain. Your daughter can not be undermined because of that kid. She can not have this baby.

_Stella could not resist and started beating on the face of Rebekah ..._

**Stella**- I'm a cop and Lindsay ... Lindsay is going to have the baby. He will be surrounded by love ... our family will be complete ... and you? You will spend the rest of his life behind bars .. which has always been his place. You do not stop to think? what you did? Families destroyed... they could be happy .. a son is all ... my kids are everything.

_Stella ran to hug Lindsay whispering that everything would be okay._

**Stella**- I love you Lindsay ... thank you.

**Lindsay**- Stella...I screwed up. That could not happen.

**Stella**-My angel ... it happened ... Now let's move on ... everything will be fine ... and this baby will be loved.

* * *

**Mac**-son ... where are your clothes?

**Adam**- She burned.

**Mac**- She hurt you?

**Adam**-Father .. I'm fine.

**Sheldon**-Father .. I think Adam needed to go to hospital. We do not know what happened ... here it's very cold ...

_**Mac**__ gave a blanket to Adam-_son, put it ... we are going to the hospital.

**Adam**-I'm fine. I need to meet my mother.

**Mac**-I do not understand ... what is happening?

**Stella** _called Mac_-Love .. as Adam is?

**Mac**-We are going to the hospital.

**Stella**-everything is resolved. Talk to Adam. We are well. We'll meet at the hospital.

* * *

_Mac, Sheldon, Danny, Don, Reed and Adam arrived at the hospital ... Adam went to hug Lindsay. Mac and Stella hugged ... it seemed that the worst was over. Danny was shocked by the scene of Adam and Lindsay._

_After some tests Adam and Lindsay were well ... all were going home with the case solved._

_Lindsay was in the room when Danny came._

**Danny**- What happened at the hospital?

**Lindsay**- Danny.. is complicated.

**Danny**-Lindsay ... I need to know ... you and Adam?

**Lindsay**- Danny ... I'm pregnant. You'll be a father. Rebekah heard me talking to Adam. She thought he was the father. Then she kidnapped Adam and returned to pick me up ... she took me to the hospital and when I was almost doing the abortion ... his mother appeared ... knocked on Rebekah .. and said wonderful things ... that made me understand the importance of being a mother. I want this baby. I do not know what we'll do yet ... But this baby will be born. And I'll love it.

**Danny**-Lindsay ... I'm sorry. So my brother was kidnapped because of me? I do not believe ... and me with childish thoughts .. thinking that you and he had a case. I also want this baby.

**Lindsay**-Just have a problem ... His mother thinks that Adam is the father. We need to talk with her.

* * *

_Lindsay and Danny were looking for Stella. She was in the room with Adam. _

**Lindsay**-Stella ... we need to talk.

**Stella**-Come.

**Danny**-Mom .. there was a big mess. And I ... I wanted to apologize to Adam ... Adam forgive me ... I could not have let this happen to you.

**Adam**-Stop ... all is well. Lindsay is fine.

**Danny**- But ... you almost died ... and everything was my fault.

**Adam**-Danny ... all that happened was the fault of Rebekah ... not yours. I know we have not understood well lately ... I love you much ... You are my family and I will do everything to protect them.

**Stella**-A Moment .. I do not understand anything.

**Danny**-Mom .. Lindsay hopes the baby ... He is mine.

_Stella smiled and hugged all ... all the feelings were there ... __Fear ... joy ... but all were together._

Lindsay-Stella .. how do we tell Mac?

**Mac**-Tell what?

**Stella**-I know you need to tell ... but today was a very busy day ... and I stand beside you always ... Let Mac .. Go... they need rest.

* * *

**Mac**-Love ... what they need to tell me?

**Stella**-Wait a little longer. I only ask that you have patience. Nothing was planned. They are afraid. Lindsay does not want to lose my job. I pray that when they talk to you ... does not change. We can solve ... everything has a solution.

**Mac**- Look ...must be something very serious. I'm getting worried.

**Stella**-Love ... just trust me. I love you. Thanks for the wonderful family that gave me ... and that increases every day.

_Stella finished smiling and kissing her husband._


	9. Chapter 9

_The next day there were only smiles._

**Mac**-Guys. We need to finalize the case in the department today.

**Adam**-I need not give witness ... need?

**Mac**- Adam ... I think so.

**Stella**-Adam ... know we went through many things. His testimony can wait a little longer ... is not love?

**Mac**-Yes, but just thinking that it was my idea ... I feel quite guilty.

**Dann**y- Dad...Stop. This is not our fault. She could have done harm to another family if we had not entered the case.

**Mac**-I know.

**Lindsay**-And then we can go?

_Everyone departed with the intention to close the case. Luckily everyone was okay. At the end of the day ..._

_Stella Mac was in his room._

**Stella**-Mac .. Love ... well you know ... I know you will understand everything ... you always understand ... I mean ... Mac, I ask only to hear Danny and Lindsay.

**Mac**-It is so important? Are you worried?

**Stella**-Mac .. this is too important ... but above all we want you to know that I love you ... and I'm with you.

**Mac**-I have to decide what?

**Danny**-Father can enter?

**Stella**-course.

**Danny**- Dad... ow... Mac... means .. I want to get straight to the point. I hope you understand not only as a father .. but over as head of the police department.

**Mac**-E. .. Stella is here is very serious ... what you got?

**Lindsay**-Mac .. is serious. Do not make this harder.

**Mac**-Okay ... then they can get ... I'm listening.

_**Danny**__ took the hand of Lindsay-_Well .. I do not know how to start ... Are you ready?

**Mac**-course.

**Danny**-Mac .. Lindsay and I ... good ... Lindsay is pregnant.

**Mac**- Then I will be grandfather?

**Danny**- Daddy .. I know I disappointed you ... I'm sorry. And this is not a joke ... you grandfather.

_Mac embraced Lindsay and Danny simultaneously. That comforted Lindsay .. at least momentarily._

**Danny**-Mom .. Lind ... need to talk to Mac you excuse us?

_**Stella **__and__** Lindsay**_-course.

* * *

**Mac**-Alright Danny?

**Danny**- Stop it! Why are you doing this? Say ... Be sincere ...

**Mac**- Danny. It happened ... We must accept and point.

**Danny**-No. .. please ... I just want you to forgive me. Nothing went as planned. Lindsay can not be fired from the department. I am solely responsible for this mess. So do what you want ... fire me ... punish me ... spank me ... but nothing with Lindsay.

**Mac**-I confess ... I do not understand anything.

**Danny**-I know! With that attitude you're punishing me. You are ignoring the fact of being a grandfather. I. ... I ... simply blew it. From what I did ... Adam and Lindsay were almost dead. I already know ... I'm leaving ... you will not see me anymore .. I know that I am a source of shame.

**Mac**-Schhh! Mac silenced the boy pulling into a tight hug. Danny cried.

**Danny**-Mac .. you would not have problems if I had not been born.

**Mac**-And I'll ask ... not speak it anymore ... That you should not have been born or something. His mother would freak out if she heard that. Well .. I'm not disappointed in you ... Stella and I love you. We do not want anything bad to happen to you. We want you to be happy. You are our gift from God. Believe me.

**Danny**-Mas .. Mac ... I ...

**Mac**-Daniel ... okay if you call me daddy ... I'm still your father ... the fact that you are in trouble does not change the fact that I am your father.

**Danny**- Sorry dad.

_Mac sat on the couch and pulled the child to lie down on his lap. Danny felt safe. And Mac began massaging the head of Danny before starting the story ..._

**Mac**-son.

**Danny**- Hi.

**Mac**-When her mommy learned she was pregnant of Don .. well .. she was desperate, did not know what to do. She was fired from her job. And well ... Gideon was against. Stella came to think of the possibility of abortion. At that moment we could not have a child. We had no home ... everything was difficult. But ... I ... I did not care about the difficulties ... knew his mom was a woman of my life ... and I could not let her abort. So I married her. Don was the best gift I received. The moment I saw that little face... I knew had done the right thing. Of course, nothing was easy. His mother was a true warrior ... fighter ... endured the hardships and sorrows beside me ...

**Danny**- Dad ... Gideon ... was against? How so? Well .. He it did not help?

**Mac**-Son ... this is not a natural situation. And actually... I was one example to Jo and Haley. There are people who can not accept ... and his grandfather was one of these people.

**Danny**- Dad .. but ... you and Grandpa ... well ... you are friends .. are not they?

**Mac**- Danny. He is my father. And well ... actually ... Jo followed my footsteps ... and pregnant with Lindsay ... the treatment was the same. Jo was a warrior ... Lindsay had no father .. Then I helped Jo ... she suffered much. This does not mean that your grandfather left to be her father. More he did not accept our complicated situation. At least Haley was proud of Gideon ...and she married first.

**Danny**-Jo suffered so much ... and I do not even know what to say.

**Mac**-Son .. you and Lindsay are like me and Stella a few years ago. But I will not resign Lindsay she's great at work. I will not force any marriage between you. I'll be here forever ... supporting you in everything. ... support that I not had when I married her mother. And look who often I needed. Do not think that being a parent is simple task. It's very complicated. But ... I know you will be a good father ... and I'm here to give the lap you'll need ... 'll always be your father. While not agreeing ... I accept you as is. And ... my house will always be your home.

**Danny**- dad .. you were not sad with Gideon?

**Mac**-Son ... there are things we should forget. If I remembered the story was to help you. It was for you to understand. I'm not going to punish him. And you will have a long way to understanding.

**Danny**- Daddy?!

**Mac**- Tell Daniel.

**Danny**-Have I told you is the best dad in the world?

**Mac**-And I am?

**Danny**-Sure. I'm proud to be a Taylor .. I'm proud to have you as a dad. And you do not look anything like him.

**Mac**-Son. I do not want to change the image of his grandfather.. He's tough. But he loves each of you. Sometimes he does things without thinking ... and here you are good looking young man with him. And when he saw Don for the first time he knew I had done the right thing. I believe that with the birth of Don I became who I am today.

**Stella** May I interrupt this conversation?

**Danny**-My warrior.

**Stella**-What happened here? I thought I'd find a.. butt on fire.

_Mac and Stella smiled._

_**Stella**__ said with irony_- Jo love knowing.

_Danny looked scared_.

**Mac**-Son. I'll be by your side. Do not worry.

* * *

**Jo**-Well .. what is happening here?

**Danny**-Well .. the conversation is a bit unpleasant. But I am solely responsible.

_Stella grabbed Lindsay's hand in comfort._

_Mac put his hand on Danny's shoulder to continue the conversation._

**Danny**-Well .. Jo ... Lindsay and I ... well ... we ...

**Jo**-Danny ... talk soon.

**Danny**- You will be grandmother.

_**Jo**__ looked at Lindsay_-Is this true?

**Lindsay**-Yeah .. is true.

Jo-How could they? I'm disappointed. This can not be true.

Lindsay-disappointed? With what?

**Jo**-You will be mother... ... I do not believe.

**Lindsay**-Do not believe? You only think about you ... Stella has been more my mother than you.

_Jo lifted his hand to knock on the face of Lindsay. __But Danny protected_.

**Mac**-Jo ... calm down.

**Jo**-Do you understand the gravity of what you're telling me?

**Mac**- Stella and me will be with Lindsay at all times.

**Jo**-How can you be quiet? You know the difficulty of being a single mother?

**Danny**-Jo ... I know what happened to you. I'll always be near. Lindsay had not been alone. You can not do what Gideon did to you. I know you understand the importance of having parental support ... do not understand?

_Stella and Lindsay looked curious to what Danny was saying._

**Danny**-He did not support you ... but you can support Lindsay. Not is much ... is?

_Jo started crying._

**Stella**-Lindsay ... your mom needs you.

_Lindsay was embraced his mother._

**Mac**-Son ... good ... I ... I am proud to have you as a son.

**Danny**- Thank you dad ... I love you.

_Jo was calm ... she seemed to have understood the situation._

**Jo**-Lindsay ... Daniel ... I'm sorry. I. .. I ...

**Mac**-Talk ...

**Jo**-I will always be here ... nothing will change that ... then I will be even grandma?

_Everybody smiled. The family was united again ... _

**Don**-Guys ... Can we celebrate?

**Lindsay**-Celebrate what?

**Don**-You do not think I would be the last to know I'll be Uncle ... you think?

**Sheldon**-We need to celebrate that.

**Adam**-I think so too.

**Lindsay**-personal ... well ... I thank you ...

**Stella**-Why thank? We are a family ... and you are part of it ...

**Mac**-You and Jo ... always be part of our family .. we could not say the opposite.

**Danny**- Don .. you're a lucky guy ... Your father loves you.

**Mac**-Daniel ... you do not think you talk too much for one day? (smiles)

**Danny**- Sorry…

**Mac**-I hope that our conversation is in secret ...

**Stella**-Secret?

**Danny**- men stuff ... actually ... things dads.

**Reed**-I want Chinese food.

**Jo**-Better heed the desire of the baby.

**Stella**-At least ... for now.

**Reed**-What is it? I'll always be your baby.

_The day ended on a high note ... joy ... the family was complete ..._

**Sid**-One minute please ... is it true? Is it true?

**Jo**-What?

**Sid**- I'll be grandfather?

**Lindsay**-Yeah ... Thank you for your support. I really consider him as a father.


End file.
